


Lover

by KJ99



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Elena - Freeform, Elena x Syd, F/F, Lesbain Character, Music, Non-binary character, Other, Prom, Song - Freeform, Syd - Freeform, Sylena, odaat - Freeform, one day at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with One Day At A TimePlot: Elena asks Syd to prom. What will Syd answer be?
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 23





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is dedication to my friend, Eileen. They are the biggest Elena and Syd shipper going around. They also helped me come up with the idea for this story and the song I used too ;) Big swiftie too. Thank a-you Eileen, I love a-you and this ones for you! ~KJ99
> 
> Enjoy!

~Lover~

Pacing backwards and forward behind the couch, I could feel my stress and anxiety levels rising. Why was this so hard?

I asked for what felt like the millionth time this week "How do I ask them?" As soon as the question was asked, I heard groans from My Mum, Alex and Abuelita.

"Just ask them," Alex stated like it was simple.

"I can't just ask them. Did you see the ask they did to me last time?"

Abuelita stated "Sadly, I did."

With a roll of my eyes and a sigh, I state "I don't even know why they'd want to go with me, anyway. Especially after the last dance we went together."

I felt my Mum place a hand on my shoulder, I say "They would be honoured to be your prom date and we'll figure this out." I nod my head taking in the relaxing tone of voice my Mum was giving and calmed the panic down.

Alex then suggested "Why don't you just sing them a song?"

"But that's what they did," I responded a little frustrated.

Alex explained "No, they wrote you a song. Why not just pick a song that remembers you of them, sing it to them and then ask them."

"I think Papito is onto something," Abuelita spoke but would've agreed with anything Alex said. Thinking through the idea more and what song made me think of Syd, a smile started to grace my face.

I stated "Alex, you are a genius!" Walking over to Alex, I peck the top of his head and he immediately pushes me away annoyed.

Alex spoke annoyed "Great, now I have to go fix my hair before Nora gets here." He looked at me annoyed and walked off to go fix his hair. I shared a guilty look with my Mum before we both giggled at his overreaction.

"I'm going to go to Schnieder's he has a piano, and I can practices the song," I explain.

Mum asked "Any hints on the song?"

"Nope. I don't know how long this is going to take to learn and I don't want anyone ruining it," I then looked over my shoulder at Abuelita pointively.

"What! Me, I'd never ruin a surprise," Abuelita spoke.

"Mami, you always ruined your own surprise birthday parties," Mum spoke backing me up. With that I left our apartment and headed upstairs to Schneider's. Normally he'd be down at our place but since Ava's moved in, he has been coming a little less. Knocking on his apartment door before entering, I wasn't surprised to find them snuggling on the couch together while watching some movie.

Schneider waved "Hey Elena."

"Hi," I responded before walking over to the piano. This hadn't been my first time coming up here to play the piano, so they weren't overly surprised when I walked away without much conversation. Sitting down at the piano, I did some practice scales before pulling the sheet music up on my phone, and starting to learn the song.

Sitting on the bottom step outside the apartment building, I was nervously waiting for them to arrive. It had taken me two weeks to get the song down pat while also singing, but the time had finally come. I was going to ask Syd to my prom today.

"Hey," Syd spoke sounding confused. I had invited Syd over just for our normal, casual movie night.

"Hi," I said smiling at seeing them. Standing up, I wiped my hands on the back of my jet black jeans.

Syd questioned "Did I forget a date?"

"Nope," I shook my head before pulling them in for a small peck. I needed one kiss if I was to hold my nerve.

"Then what's with the shirt?" Syd asked, gesturing to my nice blue long sleeve shirt which was tucking into my jeans. With a coy smile, I held my hand out for Syd to take. Once our fingers were intertwined, I began leading them inside the building.

When we walked passed my apartment, Syd questioned "Where are we going?" I just gave them another coy smile, as I bit the inside of my lip; nerves they wouldn't like this. Feeling them squeeze my hand, we shared a smile and that instantly calmed me. Walking out onto the roof, we were greeted with the sight of the sun slowly setting in the background. Schnieder's piano sitting in the middle of the roof, with candles placed across the top of the piano.

"What's going on?" Syd asked, confused. Leading Syd over their seat, I pecked their cheek before moving across to the piano. Setting myself up, I giggled a little at seeing everyone huddle in the doorway not trying to break this special scene I wanted for Syd and I to have.

Smiling at Syd, who smiled back I spoke "This one's for you, my Syd-nifigant other," I winked, making Syd blush and me smile even bigger. With a deep breath, I fell into auto pilot as my fingers glided across the piano.

Closing my eyes, I sang "We could leave the Christmas light up 'til January," my head bopped a little before I slowly opened my eyes. I looked ahead, not connecting with anyone, fear of losing my nerve.

Elena: "This is our place, we make the rules. And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear," Looking around before my eyes finally reached Syd, who was looking at me mesmerized.

Elena: "Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?" Feels like I had.

Elena: "Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? and ah, take me out and take me home. You're my, my, my lover." As Syd and I looked deeply into each other eyes, the right was on the wall; we love each other so much.

Breaking eye contact, I take a breath before continuing "We could let our friend crash in the living room. This is our place, we make the call." Sometimes Syd and I would just hang out together on the roof, mostly for privacy but also just to be in the quiet. Despite being outside, we didn't get much traffic noise and we loved it.

Elena: "And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you." Hearing a laugh, I look up to see it coming from Syd. They struggle thinking no one else wants to be with them but I see the looks people give them. They almost make the green monster in me appear but then Syd places their hand on my thigh or kisses me, and it's gone.

Elena: "I've loved you two summers now, honey, but I want 'em all," I winked at Syd again because I wanted a whole life with them.

Elena: "Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?" Standing up myself, I smile graciously at Ava who takes over playing the piano for me. Slowly I walked over to where Syd was sitting.

Elena: "With every guitar string scar on my hand, I take this magnetic force of a person to be my lover." Reaching Syd who just knew to stand up, I held my hand out for them and we stood holding hands.

I spoke as Ava cut out the piano while looking to Syd's eyes "My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue. All's well that ends well to end up with you, Syd."

Ava brought the piano in again as I sang "Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover. And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me." Syd and I shared a laugh, and a small shake of the head from me.

Elena: "And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover," I winked, making myself blush and Syd giggle.

Elena: "Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever?" I swung mine and Syd's hand together in between us, excited for, forever and ever.

Elena: "And ah, take me out, take me home."

Elena: "You're my, my my."

Elena: "Oh, you're my, my, my."

Elena: "Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover." When I had sung the last word, the plan had been to ask but I ended up pulling Syd in for a kiss.

Syd was the one to pull back first, explaining "Not that, I don't love that. Your family is right there," they gesture towards where my family was standing.

Nodding, I spoke "Right, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm also curious to know what this is about," Syd spoke curiosity in their voice.

"Right, right," I nod trying to calm my racing heart down.

Syd said trying to help calm me down "It's okay, just take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Hearing their calming voice and feeling them squeeze my hand, helped me calm down.

"Syd, would you please do me the great honour and be my date to the Prom? I know the last dance went togethe-"

"Yes!" Syd shouted, interrupting me.

I asked confused "Sorry, what?"

"Yes, Elena. I'll be your date to prom."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yes," Syd confirmed once again before they pulled me in for a kiss.

I was enjoying this, I really was so of course My Mum had to ruin it by shouting "Okay, that's enough kissing! Congrats darling," she then turned walking away with the others following.

Syd stated "I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"Of course Syd, you are the most important person in my life," I say pushing a fallen strand of their hair back.

"I'm just sorry, I didn't write you a song."

"That's okay. You know what a Taylor Swift song does to me, so," Syd left it open with a small eyebrow raise making me tip my head back to laugh.

"I love you," I state before pulling them in for a hug. We stood on the roof, hugging and taking each other in.

"I love you to Elena," Syd whispered.

Opening the apartment door, I felt my mouth just drop at seeing Syd standing there and looking so beautiful. Syd had opted to wear a nice white long-sleeve button up, with a black tuxedo suit jacket over top. That was then matched nicely with a pair of black pants and black fancy shoes. Their hair was nicely straightened down behind their shoulders. Syd looked hot and I was amazed someone this hot, would actually be dating me.

Syd then explained "Sorry, I'm so late. My Mum wouldn't stop taking photos of us together."

"What?" I asked, still not processing other than how amazing Syd looked.

"Let them in already!" I heard Abuelita shout behind me. Blushing I stepped back and gestures for them to come in.

"Aww Syd, you look amazing," Mum said joyfully. Picking up the little box from the side table.

I spoke "Mums right, you look amazing Syd," Syd smiled before I offered them the box.

Watching as Syd opened their gift, I smiled when they smiled and spoke "It's the perfect colour." Rather than going the traditional dead flower on our wrists, we had opted to give each other ties. The colour tie I had gotten from Syd was red.

"You look so beautiful, Elena," Syd spoke, handing me my gift. I had opted to wear a black long-sleeve shirt, also wearing a black tuxedo jacket and black pants and shoes. Opening the gift, I smiled at finding a nice shaded blue tie.

"I love it, thankyou," I leant forward to peck her lips. I could hear photos being snapped the entire time by both Schneider and my Mum, it warmed my heart to know they both cared so much.

Mum broke us apart "Alright, let's get those ties on you." Breaking a part, Schneider held Syd with theirs and Mum helped me with mine. After that thousand photos proceed to be taken of us, and Alex who was going as a junior with Nora as his date.

Mum asked "Okay, what's the plan?"

I recapped "Josh's dad is picking us up, now. And Abbey's Mum is bringing us home at eleven. Syd is to sleep on the couch, nowhere else."

Mum nodded "Alright, guys have a good night and call if you need me!" she waved us out of the door happy we understood the plan.

Walking hand-in-hand into the prom with my syd-nifigant other was an exhilarating feeling, I never wanted it to end. Our school gym was set up the same as our homecoming just different colours. Alex and Nora waved us off, as they left to join their friends.

Josh spoke "I want one dance Elena," he half-joked before leading Abbey to their table.

"Come on, let's get our photo taken," Syd encouraged, leaning me over to the photo set-up. After having our photo taken, we went to our table where the other 'losers' were placed I guessed, no one really knew me here. But I didn't mind because I had the number one person on my arm. After eating some overpriced chicken that was flavourless, Syd led us out onto the dance floor and we danced until we were out of breath.

Moving to catch our breath on the side of the dance floor, we heard a polite "Pardon me," Josh spoke holding his hand out for me to take.

Looking at Syd I asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Syd smiled knowing my history with Josh and what a nice guy he was. Taking Josh's hand he led us out onto the dance floor. Placing my hands around his neck and his fall onto my waist, we slowly danced to a fast paced song.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you Josh. You didn't have to be my date to my quinces but you were, even after everything."

"Of course Elena, it was my honour really," he smiled down at me. When the fast song changed to slow song, we shared a smile as he pecked my cheek and moved to find his girlfriend Abbey. Standing alone on the dance floor, I looked around until I found Syd standing where I had left them. With a nervous smile, I stretched my hand out towards them and they happily rejoined me on the dance floor. The night continued as planned, I cheered when Josh and Abbey won prom king and queen. Only rolling my eyes a little at the idea of the whole thing, but I was happy a nice guy won.

"I had a good night with you, Elena," Syd whispered as we stood outside the apartment.

"Likewise," I agreed this night was worth all the weeks of stress.

Syd then said nervously "I want you to know Elena, that you are it for me."

"What do you mean?" I questioned knowing what it meant but needing to hear it out loud.

"I don't need to go searching for anyone else because my happily ever after is right here," Syd stated while placing her hand over my heart.

"You truly mean that?" I asked nervously."

"Yes," Syd said, pulling her hand back only to pull a ring from her pocket.

Syd then explained before I could say anything "It's a promise ring. I promise to love you Elena for as long as you'll let me."

"Oh Syd," I say feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Too much?" Syd asked, scared.

"Just enough," I state pulling Syd into a deep kiss.

"I love you," I say when the kiss ends and add in "I only ever want you."

"Yeah?" Syd asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I nod to confirm it. With shaky hands Syd slips the ring onto my left ring finger. I knew what this commitment meant for people of our age but, I also knew how much I love Syd. Hearing a creak, I look behind me shocked to see my Mum standing there.

Mum whispered "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Is this real?"

"Yes Mami," I said out loud and with my eyes this was what I wanted.

Mum then stated "We will talk more another time. Now, go settle into Elena's room together with the door open."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up. Mum slowly nodded her head and we accepted her answer not wanting to push it. That night laying in Syd's arms felt amazing, it always reminded me of our first time together. I felt safe in their arms and that hasn't changed whatsoever.

The End.


End file.
